Five Nights at Gaming 4: Combinations
Scance is Watching '' ''This article/game is made by the mysterious being known as Scancewiki. He prefers that you don't edit without his permission. If not, i'm sorry, but you get jumpscared ---- I'll put you back together. This page is a work in progress, the page will probably be finished soon! Come back soon.' ---- Your worst fears, together- Scancewiki FNaG timeline -Five nights at gaming: kirby's arrival- -Five nights at gaming 2: a sonic blast- -Five nights at gaming 3: mushroom madness- -FNaG 1 backstory- -=YOU ARE AT THIS PAGE= Five nights at gaming 4: combinations- - Five Nights at gaming 5: Retro reminder- Title Screen Characters Back for more * All Fnag 1 Characters * These Fnag 2 Characters ** Toy and Old Sonic ** Toy and Old Tails ** Toy and Old Amy ** Dr. Mobotnik and his Baddies ** Blaze ** Super Sonic * All Fnag 3 Characters but Dry Bones and Dry Bowser New in your eyes * Goomba * Metal Mario * The Pingas Train (Dr. Eggman's face on thomas the train <3) * Sir Kibble * Marx * Knuckles (normal) Jumpscares Old Every single character that had one New Blaze (gets an actual jumpscare now! (in FNaG 2 she had none) ) : Is much like Withered Chica from FNaF 2 but, it's BLAZE, not Chica Goomba: pops up on your screen and surprises you a lot Metal Mario: Has not appeared in the game yet The Pingas Train: ever seen this?----------------------------------------------------------> v Sir Kibble: not appeared yet Marx: Flies into your face Knuckles: Hasn't appeared yet Why you are here One day, you (you=NG, call him/her whatever you want, i won't judge) fall asleep watching TV when later, you find yourself in ropes, stuck on a chair. A mysterious black figure pushes the chair until he/she sees a mansion, then slows down. Once you and the figure get through the gate, he/she unties the rope and runs to the gate to lock it. You, not knowing a way out, figured the only way to get through this was to go in the mansion Newspaper headline: "Someone's kidnapping is more strange then the mysterious disappearance of 964. More details when locations are revealed." Floors you can hide in * Floor 1 * Floor 2 * Floor 3 * Floor 4 * Floor 5 Nights an IGW (in game week) is 5 days Week 1 Night 1 Characters Active * Kirby * Toy Sonic Phone Call Mexican Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Are you there? Good, I uh, was a, follower of, the mansion, that I heard you are in. I tried telling the, the news team, but they would never respond. So, you're on your own. But, whoever or 'what'ever did this, thinks that your life means nothing. I ran away from there, the games. They came, to life. Just, Watch your doors, buddy." Night 2 Characters active * All characters from night 1 * Mario * Goomba * Blaze Phone Call Mexican Phoneguy: "Hey, uh, i'm back. The characters, more of them, are coming. Mario, watch your doors for him. Goomba is annoying, and watch your doors for him as well. Blaze, she comes from, a vent, above you. Look up." At random on the night: "We, Are, There" Night 3 Characters Active * All characters from prev. nights * The Waddle Twins (Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo) * Toy Amy * Toy Tails Phone Call Mexican Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Ah, good, you're still here. The Waddle Twins are here, remember that vent above you I was telling you about last night, you better keep watch on it more. Toy Amy and Tails are here as well, look at your doors, more." Ryan: "Hello? Is anyone there, I may have called the wrong number. But, i'm looking for the one who has disappeared. I know you are not gone forever, but I can't fully find your coordinates. But maybe if you, do find a way to escape where you are, I can find out where you are. There will be a way to find out where you are, hopefully." Night 4 Characters Active * All characters from prev. nights * Toad * Toadette * King Dedede Phone call There is none, so expect a lot of nights with 0 phone calls. So don't worry, none of the people who call you have died. Night 5 Characters Active * All characters from prev. nights * Dr. Mobotnik * Dr. Mobotniks Baddies * Koopa Troopa Phone call Mexican Phoneguy: "Hey, uh, this is just something I forgot to say. There are multiple floors to the mansion you are in. NEVER hide in the same floor twice in a week, that will make you easier to find." Ryan: "Ugh, this GPS never works. Wait, did i just send a call? Oh. Well, I think this is the same number I called a while ago. Anyways, I'm still trying to locate your coordinates. It will take a while, I'll see what I can do." Week 2 Night 6 Characters active * All characters from prev. nights * Marx * Old Tails * Peach Phone call (You started on floor 1, and this call is as if you were on floor 2) Mexican Phoneguy: "Hey, um, now. You should NOT be in the same floor you were in last week. You are in floor? 2? Ok, that floor is not my favorite. Of course, I didn't like that mansion in the first place, but that floor is, weird. But, there is only one door, in front of you. There is only one way to hide, closing the doors is not one of them. I remember there being a big hole in the wall, nothing will come out of it, but it's a good hiding place. Apparently, there is a vent around the room you're in, the characters going in there, can appear in you're room. And, oops got to go." Night 7 Characters Active * All characters from prev. nights * Rosalina * Luma * The Pingas Train Phone call Mexican Phoneguy: "Ok, now, this short call is for something. You may have been hiding in that hole all last night, now, some characters like to play a little game of hide and seek. Hide in the open, they'll think that it'd be a fun game, and then when they find you, they'll go away." Ryan: "um... did this really happen? Did you really move? This is gonna be harder for me to find you. If you keep moving, it could take a few weeks to find it out." Night 8 Characters Active * All characters from prev. nights * Old Sonic * Daisy * Old Amy Phone call none Night 9 Characters active * All characters from prev. nights * Bowser * Yoshi * Super Sonic Phone call If you can listen closely you can hear Rosalina, saying: "don't, hide" Night 10 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Daisy * Metal Mario Phone call none Week 3 Night 11 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Metal Mario Phone call Mexican phoneguy: "Hello? So, you are not in floor 2 anymore right? Good, you are in floor 3. In floor 3, there is just a bed and blanket, those are your only 2 defenses, make sure you '''do not, and i repeat, do not, go into the same floor twice in 2 weeks, i believe in you." Ryan: "Hey, uh, remember what i said that it would be harder for me to find you if you start moving? I hope that you please, please stop moving." Night 12 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Luigi Phone call none Night 13 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Sir Kibble Phone call none Night 14 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights Phone call If you listen closely you can hear these words: "I, See, You." Night 15 characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Knuckles Phone call none Week 4 Night 16 Characters active There are no more new characters, so we don't need this anymore. Phone call Mexican phoneguy: "Hello? So you are in... Floor 4? Ok, so, uh, that floor is not my favorite, there is only a bunkbed to save you, hide in the bunkbed, but you can't for the entire night or you will fall asleep, that is bad." Night 17 phone call Ryan: "I've figured it out! I've discovered a diamond pattern in your movement, I think it will take a little while before I figure out where you are." Night 18 Phone call none Night 19 Phone call none Night 20 Phone call Listen and you will hear these words: "There's, No, Escape." Week 5 Night 21 Phone call Mexican phoneguy: "Hello? Are you in floor 5? good, but, that has a lot of characters in there, just hide." You can hear this afterwards: "Closing, the, doors, has, no, use." Night 22 Phone call none Night 23 Phone call none Night 24 Phone call Ryan: "Hello, I've finally found where you are, you're at an abandoned mansion, it used to be in front of the fabled Freddy Fazbears Pizza, until it burned to the ground. I will tell the local rescue crew." Night 25 Phone call Mexican phoneguy: "UGH! You're little friend ruined it all! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE IN THERE!!!!! And you know what? I am the mastermind behind the mysterious disappearance of 964!!! YOU WOULD'VE BEEN MY NEXT VICTIM!!!!! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR PESKY LITTLE FRIEND, I WOULD'NT HAVE BEEN CAUGHT!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!" Ryan: "Hey! I called the rescue, they are coming to save you tomorrow." Mexican phoneguy: "YOU!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY PLANS!!!!!" Ryan: "Whoa, did i interrupt something?" Mexican phoneguy: "YES YOU DID YOU PEST!!!!" Ryan: "Who are you anyways?" ??? (Random force interrupting call): "Hello, Chaio Ramone, you are late to your meeting at 3:00 A.M. Mexican phoneguy: "Umm..." ???: "Are you calling someone Chaio?" Mexican phoneguy: "Ummmmm... No." hangs up Ryan: "Wait! Isn't this Chaio Ramone the serial killer Chaio Ramone, he was arrested after being caught for his 'final' murder, what you're saying is he caused the disappearance of 964, and he kidnapped you? I NEED to report this to the police." Minigames Minigames are only playable by beating a week without a single death, there WILL be a counter of deaths for a certain week. minigame 1: End of Week 1: NIXIS01 In NIXIS01, you play as Kirby patrolling the original FNaG 1 map. Every room is explorable, except the office, that is until you find 5 letters 1 N, 2 I's 1 X, and 1 S. The N is Backstage, there's 1 I in the Bathrooms, another in the main stage, the X is in Wonder World, and the S is in the storage room. You need to find the letters in the order N, I, X, I, S, and then go to the dining room and go to the office, then when you get into the office there's a short white screen, then you're taken to the title screen now with something new. Gallery So far, I've finished most of it, it's currently done, but it isn't done yet. Category:Games